


I'm Afraid of Altihexians

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, Humiliation, I don't know what my hands were doing but enjoy I guess?, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: “What’s the matter?”, he asked with a smile like crude oil, “Am I more than you expected, Getaway?”





	I'm Afraid of Altihexians

It had been an easy plan: Blaster was showing signs of doubt, so the next best mech to coerce was the head scientist, Perceptor. A voice of reason, a calming influence if anything. If the ice cold science sniper was on board with Getaway’s plan still, the rest would surely follow.

But oh, how equations fail when risk is what’s being calculated.

Getaway’s optics flickered and rolled back as Perceptor’s pede ground against his panel in perfect unison with the scientist’s voice; tearing him down from the inside out.

“Did you think me weak? Easy?”, cooed the scientist as he perched on his desk and laughed like ghosts mourned within the sound, “Did you assume I was so simple a variable to change, Getaway?”

The mutinous captain hiccuped through his vents, pulling at the heavy stasis cuffs around his wrists.

“Well? Come now, escape artist.”, laughed Perceptor bitterly, “A simple set of cuffs should be nothing for you!”

Getaway jerked at the sharp shock that froze his wrist components again. The microtools were nonresponsive, the miniature alcoves with backup plans upon backup plans would not spring open for him. 

“Tell me, Getaway, do you REALLY want to escape my clutches?”, purred Perceptor, his pede moving away from Getaway’s magnalocked panels. The escape master felt more than saw the frigid gaze of the sniper drape the picture beheld in disdain- Getaway, legs splayed and panels leaking viscous fluids that shimmered like dirty gasoline in the dim light.

“Or is this what you wanted, deep down in your bitter little spark?”

Getaway swallowed hard, his intake twitching from the movement.

“Someone to hold you down and tell you no. Someone who can take away all your fight and flight and flay you alive in only the best of ways. Like you tried to do to us.”, said Perceptor quietly, “Oh, and you did try, didn’t you. Did you have it all planned out? All your pretty speeches, all your contingencies…. Prowl taught you well, for a disposable lackey.”

Getaway hated that the cruel words simply ramped his charge up higher.

“And then you dared to assume that you were on my level? That I could be used to further your little plans? How quiant. It’s almost adorable.”, said Perceptor, his smile like shards of glass with its crisp edges and hint of dentae. The scientist leaned down, cupping Getaway’s chin with his hand.

“You dared to assume that I would bow to some pompous fluid stain on a washrack wall, you self-absorbed bastard.”, scolded Perceptor gently, “I should pistolwhip you and then leave you strung up in the halls, show the crew what our Glorious Leader and Future Prime is really made of under all the pomp and circumstance.”

Getaway shuddered hard, panels clanking with the desire- no, the demand to be open.

“Show you off as the depraved little attention-starved glitch you REALLY are.”, mused Perceptor, “But you’d LIKE that, wouldn’t you? Look at you Getaway- getting off on the sheer humiliation of being brought far past the point of ‘on your knees’ by nothing more than a dressing down. For shame.”

Getaway sat limp when Perceptor released a masked chin and walked away, perching oh-so gracefully in his desk chair and letting one leg hook over the arm of it- putting his own panels on display as they slid open to show a smooth and plump valve dotted with teal biolights.

“Maybe I’ll indulge those little fantasies of yours- Maybe. But first, let’s see you put that yammering mouth of yours to good use, Getaway. Apologize for your stupidity and then, perhaps, we’ll see about giving you a little relief.”

Perceptor laughed almost daintily as Getaway began the slow and sluggish crawl towards the seated sniper.

“Maybe I’ll even let you keep a little of the dignity you brag about, O Future Prime. Now close those ‘liberty blue’ optics and put your glossa to some real work for once. And make sure this bit of lip service is CONVINCING this time, hm?”


End file.
